Saying
A saying, also known as an aphorism, adage, axiom, maxim, motto, pearl of wisdom or words of wisdom, was a concise observation that expressed a general truth, piece of advice, or rule of conduct. Like the above, a proverb or precept was commonly sourced from folklore, historical allusion, tribal memories or religion. ( ) In 2268, Romulan commander described the fact that Vulcans were incapable of lying as a well-known saying. ( ) Sayings * Regarding Tosk, in a conversation with Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien recalled, "You know the old saying. 'A man who's always looking over his shoulder is waiting for trouble to find him. " ( ) * According to Kira Nerys, "There's an old saying on Bajor. 'The land and the people are one.' Well, the land inhabited by the Paqu and Navot is some of the harshest on the planet." ( ) * According to Elim Garak, in a Dominion simulation, "There's an old saying on Cardassia. 'Enemies make dangerous friends.' And I fear the Dominion will make a very dangerous friend indeed." ( ) * According to Solbor, "There is an old saying. 'He who studies evil, is studied by evil. " ( ) The following sayings were generalized as "old sayings", but are in fact more accurately defined as proverbs: * According to Montgomery Scott, "There's an old, old saying on Earth, Mister Sulu. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. " ( ) * According to Jean-Luc Picard, the reason why everyone on the bridge looked so uncomfortable after William T. Riker was given the power of the , was "perhaps they're all remembering that old saying. 'Power corrupts',", which Riker completed, " And absolute power corrupts absolutely.' Do you believe I haven't thought of that, Jean-Luc?" ( ) * According to Hayne, a Human colonist on Turkana IV, when discussing the recovery of the crew of the , "There's an old saying, Captain. 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' I've decided it's in my best interest to help you get your crewmen back." ( ) * Prior to the battle engagement during Operation Return, Captain Sisko was reminded of "an old saying, 'fortune favors the bold'. Well, I guess we're about to find out." ( ) * After O'Brien was injured playing baseball, Sisko gave him new duties on the Niners team, citing, "an old saying. 'Those who can't, coach'," adding, "As for now, you are batting, pitching and first base coach." ( ) Appendices See also * Latin sayings Background information A cut scene from had Quark mentioning "The twist of your tulamak," which was implied to be analogous to "the cut of your jib." The phrase "practice makes perfect" was used in the final draft script of . In the "Chosen Realm" script, the phrase was said in the teaser by Travis Mayweather, in reply to Charles Tucker III commenting – during the Xindi mission – that he believed the crew of was growing accustomed to experiencing turbulence while in cloaking barriers. A deleted scene from referenced the expression "cut from the same cloth." A deleted scene from established "the die is cast" as a mirror universe. External links * ** Category:Linguistics Category:Philosophy Category:Literary devices Category:Deleted and unused material in background